I know
by ResucitedHope
Summary: Su conformismo y quizá eso de mantenerse al margen generó su actual situación, aunque no fue del todo su culpa, en realidad, siquiera lo era, pero allí estaba, pidiendo las debidas disculpas a Hayami, quien lo mataba con esos ojos que le encantaban, mas ella lo sabía.


-Y bien, ¿Qué querías?-. Su voz clavó al instante todo el nerviosismo del chico, quien vacilaba bastante en ese momento. Recargado en la mesa como soporte por un posible desmayo, se dio cuenta del tic nervioso que poseía en el brazo y mano derecha, las cuales no dejaban de temblar. Si bien, él le debía una disculpa, no lograba salir de sus labios ésta. Era difícil; no sólo por tener a la chica a quien sentía un gran enamoramiento matándole, de manera discreta con la mirada. Y era obvio el porqué lo hacía, le daba todo el derecho de que ella estuviese enojada hasta la médula con él. Sin embargo, no era su culpa. No tenía el más mínimo remordimiento. Y no era porque fuese orgulloso, pero estaba seguro que él no era el estúpido pervertido que propuso ir a los camerinos de sus compañeras. Esa era la completa culpa de Okajima y Maehara, aún más la de Taiga sin dudas. Entonces, levantó su vista, si bien aún tenía en frente la penetrante mirada aguda de la chica, se dio el lujo de volver a practicar un vez más. Eso sí, esa expresión seria lo mataba, porque Ryūnosuke aunque amara todas sus expresiones y gestos, más de una vez la vio en una faceta menos defensiva.

Se maldijo internamente por ser un idiota que se dejó conducir al actual lío, porque cuando al fin conseguía que Hayami le demostrara de manera indirecta sus sentimientos, sus compañeros de clases le jodieron los logros creyendo que le harían "un bien" al chico.

La primera vez que la vio, no tardó en sentirse atraído hacía ella. Era inevitable ya que su expresión en el rostro de indiferencia total a lo que sucedía junto con su alrededor, una dura, seria y opuesta a lo amigable la hizo ver al instante como una chica interesante que tal vez, portaba una máscara y quién supiese en verdad las verdaderas facciones que mostrasen de ella; alguien completamente tierna o simpática que se mantenía a la vanguardía. Y entonces, aquella actitud reservada fue uno de los factores de su interés a la chica; los cuales no eran precisamente pecaminosos, si no que puros.

Y eso era lo más valorable, porque Taiga aunque también fue un ingenuo que cayó en la telaraña de Hayami, éste chico tenía un síndrome de perversión. Lo que decías o hacías no tardaba en conjugarlos en cosas elevadas e incomodarte donde fuese.

Y por eso, Karma los llevó al actual lío.

Recién llevaban dos meses de ingresados, pero Chiba los sentía como sólo la semana anterior. Sabía muy bien que cualquier estupidez en atentado contra la población femenina, equivaldría eventualmente un mes de trabajos forzosos como esclavo de su nueva escuela. Ahí era donde siempre, todas las noches se ponía a pensar en qué carajos pensó su familia al mandarle allí.

Porque aunque fuese un internado de excelencia académica a nivel nacional, atentaba también contra la dignidad de sus alumnos.

No sabía qué hacer en su estadía allí más que estudiar, y con una suerte del mal, tener algún amigo. No le llamaba nada la atención y gracias a eso, es donde nacía su complejo de conformista. Pero algo no lo mantenía al cien por ciento conforme y eso era el vacío repentino que floreció.

Nunca, jamás, se había sentido así y fue entonces que cuando miraba cada vez a Hayami, lo comenzaba a entender a la perfección.

Quería ser alguien especial para ella y eso de debía a que no se hablaban, sino que repentinamente, cuando ella giraba su vista se topaba con la de él, y quién sabe si Ryūnosuke siempre la miraba justo en ese momento, porque con su flequillo a veces parecía mirar cierto lugar cuando era lo contrario, pero aún así, quería ser su amigo, algo quería ser más que un sencillo compañero de aula.

Y fue cuando actuó. Cuando tomó el pequeño impulso de acercarse de una manera mundana y cliché. O tal vez, no tanto.

En el primer exámen de matemáticas, ella dejó caer quién sabe si fue porque ella quiso, su goma de borrar. Y él, de manera discreta la guardó, dando inicio su repentino plan: chocar palabras.

Chocar palabras; algo tan mínimo, tan pequeño, pero a su vez, su único consuelo. Algo le decía que no podían ser novios o amigos pero aún así quería intentar, y es donde recurrió a su confidente, Akabane.

Un chico todo lo contrario a él: infantil, arisco y burlón. Pero no tenía de otra, no tenía ningún conocido más y confió plenamente en él.

Quién sabe si fue un error o no, la cosa era que sin nadie más a quien contar sus inquietudes y viendo a un chico que era bastante cerrado ante los demás, tal vez no sería tan malo desahogarse aunque fuese, una vez.

Y una noche, mientras estaban de espalda haciendo sus deberes en la habitación compartida que, por milagro coincidían, empezó a narrar sus inquietudes contra la chica. Akabane se mantenía oyente, y cuando Chiba terminó, Karma soltó una pequeña risa burlona, diciéndole que era cobarde al no intentarlo, y ése fue su impulso a que al terminar el exámen, la convocó a las seis de la tarde de un día miércoles a través de un papel, de manera anónima.

Ella llegó.

Hayami estaba confusa al no tener remitente ni mucho menos un motivo en específico escrito en ése papel, pero aún así, algo le invitaba a ver qué era lo que le deparaba ese encuentro. En mitad del pasillo, con una puesta de sol dando inicio, un chico con un flequillo inmenso, de cabellos azabaches y una de sus manos hecho un puño, se encontraba de pie en medio de las baldosas. Se acercó de manera discreta, analizando la situación, porque su compañero ni se inmutó ante su presencia, y, cuando ésta ya estaba frente de él, fue cuando carraspeó y habló; diciendo de manera tranquila y seria el hecho de que se le había caído la goma de borrar.

Quedó atónita. ¿Era ésto por el cual fue convocada? Entonces no tuvo de otra, cuando el azabache le tendió la mano con el objeto en ella, lo tomó, pero no de manera arisca y desmesurada que Ryūnosuke pensó. Deslizando y produciendo un pequeño roce de ambas pieles, su corazón latió como nunca antes. Se dio cuenta de una nueva sensación que jamás había desatado en sus dieciséis años. Una sensación que en algún momento jamás pensó sentir, porque no tenía ni fe ante el amor.

Lo estaba.

Cuando ella lo cogió, cuando ella lo rozó, sus miradas se conectaron directo a los ojos del otro. Hayami sintió el peso de aquel acto y se incómodo al instante, sonrojándose levemente y, bajando la mirada, rezando de que con su flequillo, sus pómulos envueltos en carmín fuesen tapados o al menos, disimulados.

Fue cuando Chiba dio lugar a una teoría comprobada: detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia y reserva, se escondía una chica débil ante las acciones de los demás.

Le pareció tierno ante su punto de vista, tal vez hasta excitante, y fue cuando le tomó la palabra a su compañero de aula, que se sentaba delante de él y el que lo metió a un lío catastrófico para cuatro personas. "Hayami es una preciosura que me excita hasta las células; su frialdad pero ternura son inigualables". Y vaya que tenía toda la razón para Chiba. Era endemoniadamente tierno el gesto que había hecho hace tan sólo algunos segundos, demasiado.

Y así fue como el dragón abrió sin necesidad de una llave mágica, el corazón tan cerrado de la chica. Marcó el inicio de una repentino compañerismo que hizo ver a Karma que si Chiba logró su cometido ante alguien inasequible, él tal vez, tendría un chance contra Asano Gakushū, hija del Director del establecimiento.

Con dos semanas espléndidas de intercambio de miradas, pocas palabras y miles de silencios incómodos, Ryūnosuke se hizo alguien cercano, tal vez no tanto, pero lo suficiente por ahora de Hayami, logrando que en algunos recesos ambos comenzaran a conversar de manera sencilla y sin irse en rodeos, de sus vidas y como tales personas. Más de una vez, Karma estaba aburrido de ver a su compañero de cuarto tan complacido por algo mínimo, él sabiendo gracias a Okuda las horas en que tenían deportes (los cuales eran separados entre hombres y mujeres, los chicos en la mañana y mujeres en la tarde-noche), propuso de manera fugaz a Taiga quien se mostraba abiertamente interesado a Rinka el hecho de ir a los camerinos de mujeres. Taiga tomó al instante la idea de manera positiva, e incluso invitó al mujeriego del salón quien se trataba de Maehara Hiroto a participar en aquello. Lo habían planeado minuciosamente Hiroto y Okajima, que en esos entonces sí sonaba completamente confiable y que ahora, era no más que un sencillo plan de un niño de primaria con varias aberturas. La cosa en sí, era que Karma con sencillez seguiría el plan como completo vago que era para inventar uno más realista, y Chiba estaba metido allí por... Ya ni diablos sabía cómo fue que llegó a parar ahí. ¿Curiosidad? Tal vez era eso. Tal vez como hombre vacío que era, un poco de aventura no le haría mal, y fue esa la justificación de Okajima para hacerlo entrar en juego junto con Karma. Porque era cierto, a él nunca le importó en verdad enamorarse ni mucho menos "satisfacer" de alguna manera toda fantasía de adolescente hormonal, porque sencillamente tampoco tenía y la curiosidad bien que lo hizo entrar.

La noche de un día de educación física, Karma dejó a Okuda en los camerinos como "buen amigo" que era, y eso lo hacía siempre, porque con Okuda, él podía hablar de todo lo referente a Asano, además por ser una chica que fácilmente tal vez comprendería a Gakushū.

Y cerró la puerta despidiéndose del pelirrojo, deseándole buenas noches, los chicos que se infiltraron sin saber cómo por un corredor contrario, esperando a que estuviese vacío.

Quien no tardó en sentirse en el paraíso fue Taiga, emocionado hasta la más mínima célula, mirando cada lugar con expectación, comenzó a rebuscar los sujetadores o bragas (si es que de casualidad habían) como un desesperado, mientras Karma se veía inquieto porque Okajima no se estaba comportando más que un descuidado ante lo que estaba viviendo, y vaya que eso podía perjudicarles, porque lo que ya estaban haciendo era un completo tabú, y no era porque Akabane fuese un miedoso ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, en realialidad no temía a nada, pero tampoco era para echarse al agua por un compañero cualquiera que no era más que un caliente en el ámbito de las chicas y sus cuerpos.

Por otro lado, Maehara se mantenía al margen, cosa que sorprendió a Chiba al verlo tan relajado sin necesidad de hacer lo mismo que su compañero, viendo los alrededores y, echando una hojeada al patio de enfrente donde las chicas realizaban un trote.

-¿Ves algo bueno, Maehara?-. Inquirió Okajima cuando prestó atención a lo que hacía el pelinaranja quien en esos momentos estaba prácticamente en otro mundo embobado, viendo quién sabe qué.

Entonces en ese instante, Okajima se coló al lado de Hiroto, dando a ver a chicas con una polera bastante apretada, definiendo sus curvas y shorts pequeños y, obviamente ajustados, fue como Karma también se posicionó a su lado para ver a quien menos esperaba; Gakushū sin inmutarse ante tanto sadismo en educación física, haciendo que sus esculpidos pechos rebotaran en cada momento en que corría. Por otro lado, Chiba no hacía presencia, y simplemente estaba sentado con su teléfono celular aburrido, porque si se ponía a meditar, sí que prefería mantenerse a la raya por estar demasiado involucrado en un tema que en primer lugar, siquiera quería meterse, pero aún así fue convencido por sus compañeros.

Karma por otro lado estaba fascinado, excitado con ver a Asano tan insufrible hasta por tener enormes pechos al contrario de las otras chicas con similares características, que, no estaban más que quejosas y por si fuera poco, dramatizando. Maehara complacido, y Okajima con un derrame nasal tanto mental como físico.

Y Chiba seguía allí... Callado, completamente sin interés de husmear en la vida de las chicas ni nada personal, fue entonces que el reproche de Okajima llamó su atención y por ende, miró a su dirección; lo invitaba a ver el paraíso, según él, pero simplemente Ryūnosuke no se sentía atraído ni nada. Allí estaba; sin hacer acto de presencia más que la resonancia de un teléfono vibrar.

Y tuvieron que esconderse.

Porque Maehara, quien organizó los tiempos simplemente se equivocó. La ola de población femenina hizo que los presentes se asustaran/alarmaran, y por ende cada uno buscó un lugar en el cual mantenerse a salvo. De Karma ni jodida idea tenían los demás, e incluso él no miró a dónde se metió, en donde todo el caos explotaría por culpa de él.

Por otro lado: Okajima llevó la delantera con su escondite, metiéndose Dios sabe cómo en un casillero metálico bastante alto y estrecho, en cuanto se trato de Hiroto: una ducha inavilitada fue su salvación y por último, el azabache tuvo que esconderse en unas bancas donde casi nadie paraba la vista y estaba alejado de los demás. Con eso, excluyendo a Karma, tal vez sí hubiesen tenido oportunidad para sobrevivir.

Chiba estaba incómodo, porque estar en el suelo sí que lo era, pero debía aguantarlas porque de alguna forma, era lo único que podía hacer en tan pocos segundos a sus dispocisones para ocultarse.

Por otro lado, aunque por más que no quisiera, sus ojos púrpuras se posaron en una figura delgada, alejada a todas las mujeres que se encontraban en las duchas, de pie, mirando apenada al suelo poniéndose su blusa institucional, con la espalda encorvada y con ropa interior negra. Tal vez sí era provocativo, porque su cuerpo de porcelana, blanquecina, era destacada con sólo dos prendas de color negro, resaltando sus dos pequeños pechos. Tal vez no tenía las curvas de Asano, Tōka o sus demás compañeras, pero eso no le importaba. Por otro lado, sus bragas definían su torneado trasero, pequeño, pero perfecto. Sus piernas, sus muslos definidos, su pequeña cadera y plano vientre, fue cubrido sin más por una tela blanca, levemente traslucida. Pero él no sólo veía su cuerpo, también miraba sus ojos, aquellos verdosos y filosos ojos; llenos de melancolía.

Y fue cuando comprendió.

La indiferencia de Rinka significaba mucho; una máscara puesta para espantar a la gente, porque la chica no era más que alguien sin amigos en verdad. He ahí donde comprendió porqué estaba alejada de las demás, porqué siempre era la más callada del salón. No sólo era timidez; también era miedo e incomprensión.

Estaba embobado, porque las piezas del puzzle tomaron sentido y fuerza, y por ende, se sintió aún más embelesado. Aunque no era el mejor momento ni posición, lo confirmó: estaba enamorado de Hayami Rinka.

Sin embargo, segundos después llenos de desesperación para todos para salir luego del embrollo, un grito espantó a todas las presentes: un chico estaba en el camerino de las chicas.

Asano azotó la puerta que conectaba las duchas con los camerinos, pese a que estaba en ropa interior, no fue impedimento para informar la presencia de hombres en el lugar, logrando el pánico no sólo con las mujeres, si no también a los tres restantes infiltrados.

Y Rinka por inercia, miró donde un estruendo (debido a que Ryūnosuke se pegó la cabeza por la impresión en las banquillas donde se ocultaba) la dejó helada.

Chiba: el único chico que obtuvo su confianza y voto de fe era uno de los hombres que se colaron. Sus mofletes se ruborizaron a tope, su expresión se desfiguró entre la sorpresa e impresión y su ceño, fruncido y titubeante la hizo ver como una chica débil unos breves segundos.

Como si estuviera a merced.

Sintió cómo el mundo se le venía encima con un buen movimiento telúrico en cuanto moralidad...

No quería. Él estaba seguro que fue llevado a rastras sin su permiso al caos.

Depositó su única carta de esperanza de que ella no chillara como las demás, que simplemente se mantuviera callada y no dijera nada, pero era imposible. ¿Qué mujer sin razonamiento no gritaría ante la sorpresa de ser vista en ropa interior, poco menos desnuda por un chico?

Bueno; Asano y ella fueron la excepción.

Se acomodó la blusa, y a paso lento, tímida se acercó a él, sonrojada hasta el límite existente. Tal vez ni lo vio y el estruendo llamó su atención, tal vez por eso no gritó.

Atemorizado, calmó su respiración, la reguló y cerró los ojos en busca de una salvación, sin embargo... No sucedió.

Y allí estaba, resumiendo cómo llegó a parar allí, con unos nervios que le apretaban el estómago. No iba a desmentir eso sí cuán sexi era el cuerpo de la chica, no. Por otro lado, su respiración jadeaba y comenzó a sudar frío; sí, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, esperando a que primero la mirada asesina de Rinka lo derrumbara (matara, en verdad).

Tomó una bocanada de aire, su corazón latió con desesperación, pero estaba decidido a decirle que no fue su intención colarse, que fue culpa de sus compañeros de aula y que por favor, tuviera piedad para el próximo lunes, cuando el mes de trabajos forzosos comenzaran.

-Hayami-san... En serio, no quería... -. Comenzó titubeante, dudoso para no echarsela más de lo que ya estaba, pero con voz ronca, seria-. No quería meterme allí-. No la miraba, la vergüenza lo dominaba como nunca-. Simplemente fui arrastrado con ellos, un plan que no sabía en qué consistía, y si me quieres odiar... Bien, lo aceptaré, pero quiero que sepas que no tengo la culpa, porque yo-...

-Fuiste arrastrado-. Dijo sin pizca de delicadeza, con voz despreciativa, pero su pequeña sonrisa la delataba, una que nunca apreció, pero mostraba sinceridad y a su vez, burla-. Lo sé. Sé que no eres alguien que miraría mujeres en ropa interior con descaro-. Sonaba su voz con completa comprensión, como si ella entendiese su posición, y es que lo hacía-. Por eso, trataré de no ser tan cruel el próximo lunes, Ryūnosuke-san...-. Aseguró ella tratando de impregnar confianza en ello, de que no rompería su palabra.

-Eso significa que...

-Nos vemos el lunes, Ryūnosuke-san-. Despidió ella sin darle permiso para que terminara su oración, pero algo sí se fijó y era su pequeño sonrojo instantáneo al darse la vuelta para retirarse del aula cálida por los reflejos de un sol a punto de esconderse.

 _Lo sabías..._

 **AHJSAHDKA. One-Shot inspirado en el Fanfic de BloodErroR , 'Prision Love' en Wattpad.** **Originalmente es de ahí, pero he querido compartirlo con ustedes, juju.**


End file.
